


the way he loved you

by saintoftears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, any ship really all ships just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintoftears/pseuds/saintoftears





	the way he loved you

It was in the way he smiled, with his eyes twinkling as if they were filled with multiple galaxies for all the emotion they held. It was in the way he laughed with unhindered happiness when you told him a joke. Or when he teased you every time you tried to feed him because he wouldn't stop. It was also in the way he got nervous, suddenly, as if there was a reason for him to be afraid. There it was again, when he slid out of his seat and pulled something out of his pocket. Bearing his heart out to you like a precious jewel, hoping you would accept it; and you did. It was in the way he surged up and hugged you tight, and you could feel a tear or two falling down your back.

It was in the way he watched you walk down that aisle with an expression that said you were his world, his everything. It was in the way he took your hands when you reached him, so gentle and loving in his touch. It was in the way he smiled at you so brightly that it could rival any sun on any planet. It was in the way he stumbled, placing the ring he knew fit you perfectly on your finger, when you didn't even have the slightest idea yourself what size you wore. It was in the way he held you close, kissing you so tender and sweet when you finally exchanged your vows. It was in the way he carried you out, despite the protests you made to him.

That night, it was in the way he held you to his chest, to protect you from anything that was to come, even though there would be nothing. It was in the way he nuzzled your neck, if only to make you giggle childishly at his antics. It was in the way he whispered sweet nothings to you, a promise of an eternity together.

 

It was how he said  _'I love you.'_


End file.
